Born in the month of Leo
by Laureleaf3
Summary: The Seven plus Thalia and Nico are bored when Leo comes up with an idea! The group go around camp asking for birthdays. But they are not planing a birthday party what are they doing? And did I hear the word Zodiac? Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here I am with another story! I actually have an excuse for not writing. Oh! by the way I have decided to take a break from song-fics for a while. Okay so anyways on the weekend I was with my dad and he was updating my laptop when he grabbed it by the screen. We heard a crack and he turned it on and the screen was really messed up! So now I don't have a laptop! **

**In other news here is some stuff: **

**I am on tumblr as laureleaf3 (Using this for poetry and to keep you guys updated )**

**I am on DeviantART as Laureleaf3 I do photography and sometimes draw **

**I am on Youtube as crownofgoldenlaurels I have nothing posted yet **

**Also this is a one-shot **

**Okay so on with story! **

Of course it had to be the hottest day of the summer at CHB

The giant war had ended just a month before and now the seven plus Thalia and Nico were laying on the deck of the _Argo II_ in a circle

"Bored, so very bored." Leo said

"Well think of something to do!" Piper shot at him

"Fine!" He shot back

So far it had been a very boring day. It was so hot that there was nothing they could really do but just sit there

So far Frank had dozed off, Annabeth was drawing blueprints for Olympus, Hazel and Jason were discussing plans for war games, and finally last but not least the Greek children of The Big Three were enjoying for once, Percy splashing water onto them, Piper was just sitting around fanning herself with a piece of paper

Suddenly out of nowhere Leo spoke up

"I was born in the month of Leo"

"What?" Piper said

"I was born in the month of Leo" He said very slowly

"Okay…." She said

"Leo are you feeling alright?" Nico asked

"Ya, fine why?" Leo replied

"Ohhhhh! He means the zodiac Leo!" Annabeth said, realization dawned her face

"Uh, ya what Annabeth said!" Leo said

"Hey did you guys know that zodiacs were said to be used in the Roman era?" stated Jason

"Cool" said Frank who was now awake

"So you were born in the month of the Lion" said Annabeth

"Yup! Leo the flaming Lion!" Leo stated proudly

Piper rolled her eyes at him

"When is your birthday?" asked Frank

**(I looked this up it said according to the NBC that they might be adding a 13 zodiac so your zodiac might be different, for example I used to be Pieces, but now I'm Aquarius. P.S. those who's birthday is not mentioned I'm just going to make up myself) **

"September 11th" Leo stated

"Cool! I was born in the month of Leo too, only August 18th" Percy said

"I was born on May 30th" said Nico

"In the month of Taurus?" Piper asked

"Yup!" Nico replied, popping the "P"

"July 1st" said Jason

"Gemini" said Annabeth

Jason nodded

"December 22cd!" Thalia practically yelled for the whole camp to hear

"Sagittarius?" Jason asked

"You got it little bro!" Thalia said ruffling his hair

Jason grumbled something about him technically being older

"December 17th" Hazel said quietly

**(This is the new zodiac BTW) **

"The month of Ophiuchus" Said Annabeth

"When is your birthday Annabeth?" Thalia asked

"September 20th" She told the group

"Virgo" Piper said

"Correct" Annabeth told her

"What about you Beauty Queen?" Leo asked her

"First of all, don't call be Beauty Queen Repair boy! Second, I was getting to that!" She snapped

"Okay! Okay! Jeez! No need to get grumpy!" He exclaimed

"I was born on November 20th she told them"

"Libra" Jason said

"Hey Frank when's your B-day?" Percy asked his friend

"February 6th" he said

"Capricorn" Hazel said

"Hey we should go around and ask other people their birthday!" Leo said

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Jason said, proud Leo just said something that made sense for once

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

The group walked around camp until they came to the arena where Clarisse was hacking away at some dummies

"Hey Clarisse!" Leo yelled. Not even afraid that Clarisse might maim him

"What do you want Valdez!" She yelled at him as she walked their way

"I wanted to know when your birthday is" he said with a smirk on his face

"Why?" She asked

Annabeth sighed

"We are trying to figure out everyone's zodiac we were just wondering what yours was" Annabeth told her

"Fine, April 20th happy?" She told them

Annabeth, Jason, Hazel and Piper, the smarter ones of the group started to laugh

"Yes I know my zodiac is very ironic" Clarisse told them rolling her eyes. She went back to killing dummies

"What's so funny/" Percy asked his laughing girlfriend

"Her Zodiac" Annabeth said between laughs

"It's so ironic!" Jason said gasping for air, while Piper was leaning on him laughing

"She was born in the month of Aries" Hazel told them. She was the first to calm down out of the laugh attack

Then everybody started to laugh again

"That is so funny! The daughter of Ares born in the Month of Aries!" Percy said laughing

Once that had calmed themselves they moved onto their next target: The Stoll brothers

"Hello boys when is your birthday?" Piper asked them using her charmspeak

"November 23rd" Travis said, or was he Conner?

November 24th" Conner said or was he Travis?

"The month of Scorpio" Annabeth said

"Okay bye now!" Piper said and they went to their next victim who just happened to be Will Solace

"Hey Will when's your birthday?" Jason asked him

"July 29th. Why do you want to know?" he asked looking up from polishing his bow

"Um, just so we can wish you a happy birthday! Percy covered for Jason

"Um okay?" Will asked

"Bye!" Nico said and they went back to the beach

"So Will was born in the month of Cancer" Jason said

"Yup" they all said

"Let's ask one more person" suggested Percy

"Um, okay how about Katie?" asked Piper

"Sounds like a plan!" Annabeth said and they went to the strawberry fields to talk to Katie

"Hey Katie when's your birthday?" Thalia asked her

"March 10th why?"

'Just wondering….." Nico told her, and they ran off back to the_ Argo II _

The whole camp was going to think the were either stalkers, or planning a birthday party

"So Katie was born in the month of Aquarius" said Hazel

"That's what it sounds like" Jason told her

LineBreakLineBreakLinebreak

Once again the group was laying in a circle on the deck of the _Argo II _

"I'm bored!" Leo complained

"Well think of something to do!" Piper snapped at him

Leo was quiet for a moment

"Hey I can speak Spanish" He stated proudly

"Well I can speak Italian!" Nico told him

soon the group was once again trekking around camp asking other campers which languages they could speak

Chiron watched the group walk around camp asking other campers what languages they could speak

The next day in the dining Pavilion Nico and Leo were glaring at each other

Nico was warring a shirt that looked like the Italian flag

And Leo was warring a shirt that looked like the Mexican flag

While the rest of the group was just calmly eating breakfast like nothing was happening between the pair

**Okay all done! I am going to start a new chapter story between Thalia Nico and Percy because I just love those three! And guess who is after my tail as well as Members of Eliminated, Critics United! Wow aren't I lucky?! Okay well keep your eye out for the next multi-chapter story! This one is going to be interesting and the first chapter might be up soon! Bye! **

**Laurel**


	2. Chapter 2:Special edition

Hey guys! Sorry but this is not a new chapter or anything but it is some news about me and upcoming stuff I may be doing.

First!

Tumblr:Laureleaf3

Deviantart:Laureleaf3

Youtube: crownofgoldenlaurels

Next!

Join a really fun PJO roleplay forum that I am on!:

Welcome to the world,minus the mist

or just go to the creator or PM her, Charis Victory or The silent-book reader

Finally... Vote on my new poll on what story I should do next! And check out the Demigod holocaust... by yours truely (if this is posted on said story ignore it)

Good bye my friends

Yours forever

Laurel


End file.
